Lust or Love?
by kiwi4me
Summary: I had no idea how far i would fall for a girl like her... am i a pervert? i'm not denying it... Kakashi x Ino


**_KakashixIno: _A Lustful Feeling or is it Love?**

_By kiwi4me_

I can't believe it; I can't even believe myself for feeling this way. And to make it worse, she is a freakin' student… and I'm older than her... geez what is wrong with me?!

How in the world did this happen anyways? Well… I always had an eye on her I guess… weird? Maybe… perverted? I'm not denying it… but before I keep going on, I'll look back to see where it actually happened.

* * *

I was with my team when she interrupted our training.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Ino cried out running up to him. She smiled as she held her hands from behind looking innocently.

Sasuke turned to the voice wondering what the blonde wanted, and if she was going to pounce on him like years earlier.

"Sasuke, here…" she handed him a canteen with water inside, "… incase you get thirsty."

She smiled at him and he looked at her, examining her to see if it really was water. Of course at this time I had to interrupt.

"Excuse me young lady, but if you're done…" I said as politely as I could. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course Kakashi sensei, sorry to interrupt you… bye now…" she said as she walked away waving goodbyes to everyone.

"That was weird…" Naruto and Sakura said together as Sasuke drank from the canteen.

"Hm…" he said gulping down the ice cold water as we watched him, "… good."

As I continued to work them on techniques and skills, I sat down on a stump near me. I lifted up my usual book and begin reading. I knew the three of my pupils will do well… they always do; then I saw her again.

She looks different than before, after many years went by after Sasuke returned, and for some reason they still wanted to train under me… it goes to show you how great a teacher I am. But still… this long blonde hair girl caught my attention even when my face was in the book. Strange and weird feelings crept inside of me so I pondered this. I watched her walk by a bush with small flowers; she stopped and looked at the little lilac colored flowers. Her eyes… what about them makes me hypnotize? What about her makes me want to stare?

With the book hiding my eyes from those who are watching, I stare at her wondering what is going through that mind of hers. She had a smile on her face… she looks so relaxed… so peaceful… but why am I watching her?

_Look away!_ I'll tell myself, but I seemed to be glued by her beauty… damn… I need a drink… I need to get drunk.

"Okay, enough for today…" I called out.

"Aw…" Naruto said frowning, by his expression he wanted to train more.

"Okay, you can still train, but I'm leaving…" I said smiling behind my mask, hoping it shows in my eyes.

I got up and walked away like I always do, but this time… where the heck am I going? Bar isn't opened yet… so why did I leave?

"Eh…" I said to myself shrugging my shoulders as I sat onto the bench.

The view was nice I guess… the only eye that can see the beauty of everything glimmers as I glanced at the sun. I heard footsteps nearing me and I turned to see who it was, its none other than Anko. Probably nothing better to than to bug me, but I didn't mind it… sometimes its lonely.

"Kakashi… what are you doing here?" she asked with an obvious smirk. I just gave a smile and looked back at the ocean.

"Is there a problem that I'm here?" I asked as polite as I can be. She just laughed and replied,

"Well… kind of…" she said giggling nervously.

"Oh…" I said smirking, "… who is the guy?"

"Get out of here Kakashi!" she yelled in a low voice pushing me away. I just laughed as I walked away.

I walked awhile then laid my back against a tree as I sat on the floor continuing reading my book. How boring reading these books… man only if I can actually… nah… whatever, I'm going to sleep.

Next thing I knew, it was already night and the book was covering my face. I let myself be vulnerable in mid day light… was I really that sleepy? Oh well… what to do now? Oh right… head to the bar. But before I could head that way, I sensed her.

She was walking drowsily as she sat onto the floor and laid her back against the tree. She held a bottle in one hand drinking it incautiously as the other lay next to her unopened.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this!"

I hear her scream with anger and sadness. She kept drinking carelessly, drowning in the alcohol. I walked over there to stop her.

"Well… hello there young lady, what are you doing drinking in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Why the hell do you care!" she screamed out then looked up to see me and her voice lowered, "… what the heck are you doing here Kakashi?!"

"Ino, if you keep drinking you'd get sick…" and I meant it too… damn do I know how that feels.

"Shut up, just cause you're older than me doesn't mean I have to listen to you!" she screamed at me with tear filled eyes.

She chunked the rest of the bottle and threw it across her until she heard it break. She grabbed the other one, propped it open, and drank herself to death again.

I grabbed the bottled away from her and she didn't look please at all.

"Give me back my bottle!" she screamed eyes enraged.

"No…" I said.

"Give it to me!" she screamed grabbing the bottle as I held it.

"Besides why the hell do you care!" she screamed once again causing me to loosen my grip on the bottle. She took it from my hand and begin drinking it rashly.

Why did I care? What the hell am I still knelling next to her for?

I grabbed the bottle off of her hand and drank it. She looked at me shocked as I gulped down plenty of the fluid. I need to drown myself, I just have to.

She grabbed it from me, then I grabbed it from her… I went on until there was no more left.

My mask now down, but I wouldn't expect anyone to see my face since it was so dark… the moon looked nice that night. I leaned against the tree next to her as we breathed in deep.

Man… what a day… I need to get drunk… off to the bar then… well at least I was thinking of going. I looked over to my left to where she was and to my surprised she was looking at me too.

"Kakashi…" she slurred out giggling, "… your face…"

She reached her hand to touch my face, and stupid me, I let her. She traced my scar on my covered eye, and then continued touching my cheeks to where my chin was. I watched her eyes; I couldn't help myself… damn were they beautiful… it was just something you couldn't ignore.

I had no idea what came over me, no idea whatsoever, but I… I kissed her. I leaned in and placed my mouth on hers. I could tell she was shock, but a bit impressed… maybe because she was drunk, but she kissed back none the less. Her arms wrapped around my neck made it easy for her to play with my hair. Man… it felt nice… it's been way to long too since it happened…

Wait what is wrong with me? What the hell am I doing? Stop! Don't kiss her! Stop kissing her! Don't pull her in more! Damn… I can't stop…

Her lips were enticing with the taste of alcohol… her skin soft like the finest silk… her hair smells good… I can't stop… but I have to! This has already went bad to worse… and its getting way out of hand.

"Ino…" I said breaking from the passionate kiss. She looked at me with wondering eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked giggling caressing my face. I looked at her for awhile not saying anything because I knew… I knew that this is a lie.

"You're drunk," I stated plainly getting off her.

"No I'm not…" she said breathing into my ears as she nibbled on it. Damn does she know how to pull me in… shit! I cant think like this! Don't enjoy it!

"Ino stop… go home," I said pushing her away softly as I stood up.

"But Ka…" she began and by the look in her eyes, she wanted to finish what we started.

"Go home…" I interrupted, "… you're not a little girl are you? I don't have to walk you home do I?" I asked smiling.

"I'm not a little girl!" she screamed as her eyes angered. She walked away toward a direction and I followed making sure she made it safely.

To my dismay, I saw something my eyes wouldn't wish to see. She wasn't heading to her house at all… she was knocking on the door of Shikamaru's.

"Shikamaru…" she said when he opened the door.

"Ino…?" he asked rubbing his eyes, surprised to see her late at night.

"Shika… can I sleep here?" she asked sweetly as she leaned on him.

"Ino… again?" he said annoyed, wondering what the heck was wrong with his friend because he could smell the scent of alcohol on her breath.

"Don't worry Shikamaru… I promise I won't scream this time…" she said kissing him on the lips.

By the way his face reddens, and the kiss taken place… my heart just… Wait! What the heck am I still watching this? She made it safe somewhere, it's okay right?

I pulled up my mask over the bridge of my nose to cover half of my face like I've always done. I then left silently and headed home suffering a heartfelt pain. How can I hurt when there's nothing between us? This question will stay on my mind all day… all night… God I'm pathetic… I need to drink my pain away, but my heart wont let me… geez… when will it be morning? Cause it's been a long, long day.

I sat up on a large branch leaning with my side against the tree. It's strange… no mission since the big one… man is it boring…

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto called out excitedly.

"Naruto," I said placing a smile behind my mask. I jumped down and face my student.

"Kakashi sensei, what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as well.

"Where's your book?" he asked curiously with a smirk.

"Why Naruto? You want to read it?" I asked nudging him on the side as he backed away.

"Nah! Just wondering…" he said blushing.

"So what do you want Naruto?" I asked as he looked around.

"Uh…" he said scratching the back of his head, "… well I need a favor…"

"A favor? Why do you need my help?" I asked curious smirking at his nervousness.

"Well… Sakura likes me, I know it! The other day she said that I was her best friend and then she kissed me and then…" he begun ranting on.

"Okay, okay… but what does this have to do with me Naruto?" I asked wondering what the heck he is planning.

"Well…" he said grinning, "… I need you to tell Ino that I am the guy for Sakura!"

I looked at him shocked and then I thought of it as a joke.

"You're kidding right?" I laughed as I said those words.

"No I'm not! Come on!!" he screamed begging.

"Why don't you ask you're friends…" I said chuckling, "… you do have friends don't you?"

Oh man, did this make him angry…

"KAKASHI SENSEI! DO THIS FOR ME!! YOU OWE ME REMEMBER!" he yelled at my face.

"Okay, okay… I'll see what I can do…" I said giving off a deep sigh. Damn… that time he saved me was because I purposely wanted to see what he learned… I had no idea he was going to use it against me… oh well…

I headed over to Ino's house. I wonder what she would think seeing me at her door… it'll just be too weird if I was her…

"Ino…" I called out knocking on the door.

She opened the door slowly as she saw me.

"Kakashi sensei?" she said surprised and confused, "… something wrong?"

"NO, no… I wanted to talk to you about something," I said smiling as she opened the door wider to let me in.

Her house was clean and a neutral tone, it was actually calming as I notice the scent of flowers.

"Nice place…" I said looking around.

"Thanks…" she said giggling as she showed me the couch.

"So…" Ino said as she sat next to me. I looked at her and noticed her hair was down and she was wearing a thin black dress. Man… did I blush… thankfully my mask was covering my cheeks so she didn't realize it.

"Ino, I wanted to tell you that…" I begin but she interrupted me.

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei…" she said causing me to look at her confused.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked smiling like I always do.

"You know why…" she said looking straight into my eyes. It caused me to go speechless… damn this never happened to me… ever.

"… When I got drunk and all… last night…" she continued after noticing that I didn't say anything.

"Look Ino… I should…" I started but again, she interrupted me.

"I'm sorry, please don't apologize… It was my fault I made you…" she started ranting on, and I didn't want her to keep apologizing when it wasn't her fault to begin with.

I lift my hand to caress her face causing her to stop. She looked at me with confused, yet longing eyes. I pulled my mask down and kissed her… surprisingly she kissed back.

I parted surprised at myself, yet more at her. As I backed away she lifts her head to kiss me again. What does this mean? Does she like me? Am I taking advantage of her… again? I don't know… and at this point I don't care…

I laid her down on her couch and we made out with one another. Her lips wouldn't let me escape, but it wasn't like I wanted to leave. My hands went down her legs to her thighs and I could feel her body shiver from my touch. Her hands up against my chest, were laid there causing me to break free from our passionate kiss.

"Tell me you want me…" I whispered into her ears as i smirked.

She pushed me gently, barely, and said softly, "No…"

I pressured on as I nibbled onto her earlobe, "Tell me you want it…"

"No…" she said softly with a hint of pleasure.

"You want me…" I whispered again sucking her neck as I kissed it.

"No…" she said again pulling onto my shirt to pull me closer on top of her.

I kissed her lips again and then I stopped and placed my head with hers. Our breathing was harsh and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Please… don't stop…" she said softly as I felt her breath hit my face.

What was I going to do? Not satisfy here when her she is begging me to continue?

* * *

And that was when I fell… fell so hard I was never able to save my own heart from a girl like Ino.

**Knock, Knock**

Everyday this happens late at night when the world is sleeping, our little dirty secret that nobody knows of. Our lustfulness of one another just overcomes the both of us that I wait constantly for her as she hurried over every single day.

"Kakashi," she said smiling softly as I opened the door, "… are you ready?"

"Everyday…" I said as she leaned onto me.

I closed the door softly behind her.

I don't care what anyone say or think about the two of us. I don't even care if she is using me for her sexual pleasures… as long as I can still be this close to her: to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her, and to love her… I'm okay with the situation.

**End**

* * *

Wow… totally weird, but yea! Hope you all enjoy reading this, just though about these two couple one day and… well… this story occurred! Hope you like, and please let me know how you think, feel, and whatever else!

Love,

Kiwi4me


End file.
